Cody and Bailey's Mall Misadventures
by Anthropologicality
Summary: While the S.S. Tipton is docked in America, Bailey and Cody spend a day at the mall. Weird things happen... Oneshot, for AliceRosalie96's birthday


**Today is December 17, meaning it's the birthday of my best friend (in real life), Hannah or AliceRosalie96!**

**We have a sort of ritual whenever she comes over: we stay up really late watching Disney Channel and eat ice cream at some point during the night. Suite Life is one of our favorites, so **_**viola.**_** Hope you like it! (And that goes for everyone!)**

**And now my birthday message: We've known each other almost 10 years now, Hann, can you believe it? It seems like yesterday you were moving in next to me and I was too shy to talk to you until my mom brought me outside. Look at how far we've come since then. We must be the only people in the world who can walk around an entire mall eighty times and still getting lost every time we look for a certain store, or spend half an hour looking for a store that doesn't exist in that particular mall. You're awesome, even if you are way too obsessed with Twilight. Happy Birthday, I hope it's amazing!**

**Oh, one more thing: In this, Cody and Bailey either: A. Haven't broken up, or B. It's after they broke up and now they're back together. You pick, I don't care. Either way, they're dating.**

"Look, Cody!" Bailey burst out, gripping his arm with both hands.

The boy beside her shrugged. "It's just a mall," Cody said in a not-really-caring tone, trying to pry her fingers from his arm.

"Yeah, but I've never been in a _real_ mall before," she countered. "The mall back in Kettlecorn was just a couple of little shops in a run-down barn, and they'd only be open when the particular owner felt like it. And one of the shops was run by a _very_ smart cow."

Cody gave his girlfriend a strange look but chose not to say anything.

The S.S. Tipton was docked in California for a few days, and all the girls on the ship, which included Bailey and London, had immediately wanted to go to a mall. The two girls had managed to loop Zack and Cody into coming with them. London, not wanting to go shopping with Bailey or have to see Bailey's clothes, had taken off to another, richer, part of the mall as soon as they arrived, taking Zack with her, and given Cody and Bailey each two hundred dollars just to stay away from her (and Zack the promise to buy him things if he came with her).

Cody, not particularly caring where they went, was first taken to the ones everybody seemed to love: Aéropostale, Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister, and American Eagle. "I don't want to actually buy anything," Bailey told him when he asked, "I want to see what they're like. I've heard about them for years, especially when I got to Seven Seas High."

Next on Bailey's list of stores she wanted to visit was Bath & Body Works. Cody had actually always liked that store. He'd shopped there many times over the years, and if Zack was with him, lied and said the products were for their mom. There wasn't really anything that unusual about a guy shopping there…unless you were Zack.

Cody selected a Green Tea & Cucumber scented lotion. "What'd you get?" he asked Bailey as they waited in line.

She lifted her hands. "I couldn't decide between Sweet Pea and Twilight Woods body spray, so I got both. Smell." She uncapped each and shoved them under his nose one at a time.

XXX

_Build-a-Bear._ The one store in the mall near the Tipton he'd never been in, but had always wanted to. He just never had. But now he had an excuse; his girlfriend wanted to go in, and he needed to follow, didn't he?

Bailey took time in her selection, carefully poring over and examining every one, changing her mind several times, before settling on a Jack Russell Terrier. "We had a Jack Russell on the farm," she explained. "Now you pick!"

He scanned the rows of flat animals, and picked up a Baby Panther. "I like this one," he grinned, holding it close. Grabbing his hand, she led him to the stuffing station. Bailey's was placed on first.

The guy running the machine looked bored. "Rub your heart to give it love and kiss it," he said in a monotone voice, taking the hear from Bailey and stuffing it in the now-3D terrier before stitching it up. Cody's panther followed. "Have a great time at Build-A-Bear," the dude said in the same expressionless voice. Cody hurried away from him.

Bailey was happily brushing her puppy at the grooming station when he arrived; a quick brush on his, and they were off to the clothes.

"Um, no. I'm not putting clothes on a panther. Yours is at least a small dog," Cody told her.

"Oh, come on!" Bailey pleaded. "You have to, that's part of the fun!"

"Okay," Cody agreed easily, grinning.

After a while, they both ended up with clothes; Bailey's was basically dressed like her, with a Western look to it—plaid shirt, jeans, a fake straw hat, even little cowboy boots.

Cody's wore a green T-shirt, khaki pants, and sunglasses.

At the Naming, they spent about half an hour. "Could you please hurry up? We have people waiting," the saleslady asked them in an overly sickly-sweet voice.

"Fine," Cody retorted, disgusted.

Bailey settled on Kallie. "That was the name of our dog, but we called her Baby Peanut," she told Cody. Cody chose Lunar Eclipse, or Eclipse, for his panther.

XXX

Somehow, after leaving the mall, they'd made the decision to head to the Happy Wheels across the street to go rollerblading.

"Ahh!" Bailey yelped as she slipped trying to get up, falling into Cody's arms. "Thanks, Cody," she giggled.

"No problem." He set her back on her feet and took her hand, and together make their way to the skate floor.

Later, during the Hokey Pokey that neither dared try on rollerskates, Cody went up to the person in charge of music. "Excuse me, sir? After the dances, could we do a couples skate for 'Me Without You' by Ashley Tisdale? It's one of my girlfriend's favorite songs."

"Sure thing, little man," the 6-foot-tall DJ said.

"Thanks," Cody responded, slightly weirded out, and wondering whether he should take "little man" as a compliment or an insult as he awkwardly skated away, practically tripping over his own feet as he did so.

"Alright, this is a request from some guy to his girlfriend," the DJ began, "it's called _Me Without You_, sung by Ms. Ashley Tisdale!"

"I love this song!" Bailey gasped.

"I know," replied Cody, smiling.

"Cody! You're that guy he was talking about, aren't you?" she cried, already knowing the answer. Cody shrugged humbly.

"I did it for you. Now come on, it's our song, let's go skate." He gently took hold of her hand and together, they managed to get to the skate floor again.

"I'm so glad we came here," Bailey sighed, skating slightly closer to Cody.

"So am I," Cody agreed. "I love you, Bailey-bunny."

"I love you too, Cody," she responded.

_You hear what I say  
__When I don't say a word  
__You are my rising sun,  
__You're the place I run  
__You know how it hurts_

_When everything falls apart  
__And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
__You like me the best  
__When I'm a mess,  
__When I'm my own worst enemy  
__You make me feel beautiful  
__When I have nothing left to prove  
__And I can't imagine  
__How I'd make it through  
__There's no me without you  
__No, me without you, no, no_

**Yeah…my first time writing for Suite Life, so it's probably not that great and out of character, at least at some parts. Hope you liked it anyway! Half of this is loosely based on us and some inside jokes. Oh, and I put the Ashley Tisdale song in there because we both like Ashley Tisdale, and besides, Ashley was Maddie (which actually occurred to me **_**after**_** I put that). The lyrics at the end are from that song.**

**Happy Birthday again, Hannah! Can't wait till tonight!**

**And everybody else: Go leave Hannah (AliceRosalie96) a message saying happy birthday! Do it, 'cause she's awesome!**


End file.
